


we're in the endgame now.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: they shouldn't have been sent to the Ground.they were just children when The 100 were sentenced to probable death.they would never be those kids again.{ The 100 Rewrite }





	we're in the endgame now.

_ **They perhaps should have known. ** _

_ **It isn't supposed to be like this but maybe this is the only choice they have. ** _

_ **Perhaps they don't have a choice. ** _


End file.
